elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Bumblebee (by Egg)
Bumblebee has also been played by Milo. |image = Image:Bumblebee.png |imagewidth = 356 |caption = "Floats like a butterfly, stings like a BITCH" |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = 'Bee |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Cybertronian |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Pretty much everything on Earth, and Cybertronian |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8222 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Transformers 2007 |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = soldierbee |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Egg }} Canon History Thousands and thousands of years ago, Cybertron was this peaceful planet that was awesome and rad. Kind of boring though. Bumblebee was stuck on some lame guard duty in Simfur, but it was all cool because he had his bro Cliffjumper on board to complain about it with him. Then like some shit happens, and Megatron is like "HEY GO ARREST OPTIMUS." And so Bumblebee and some other dudes go to arrest him, but Optimus is like "yo I wanna talk with Megatron." But on the way to Megatron they get jumped by some other dudes who have orders to kill them all, and they scamper off and defect. Later on Bumblebee and some completely different dudes jump Ironhide because he's a cranky old man and they think he's working for Megatron, but he's like "YOU'RE ALL STUPID AS HELL" and joined the Autobots. Then Arcee and 'Bee see the Decepticons building their starship, Nemesis. Later on Tyger Pax, Optimus entrusts Bumblebee with the secret that he's gonna launch the AllSpark into space to keep it from Megatron. Why this is apparently a good idea, I do not know. Anyhow, Bumblebee and his team are sent in as a distraction, and they do a good job of distracting. Rocks fall and almost everyone dies, and Swindle ends up torturing people a lot and stuff, which sucks. Then Megatron pops in and is all like "bro I got this" and tortures Bumblebee a bit, ripping off his arm. 'Bee just told Megatron to eff off, and then the AllSpark is all "PYEWWWWWW" as it launches into space. Megatron is like "AWW HELL NAW" and is about to follow it, but 'Bee grabbed onto his leg and...idk kept him from blasting into space after it for a few seconds. Megatron did not appreciate that tomfoolery and crushed Bumblebee's voice capacitor. Which sucks. They get found and have some cliche comic montage, and Bumblebee gets mostly repaired except his voice is effed up beyond reason, so that sucks. Sometime between then and when Bumblebee leaves, they encounter a planet with a human vessel on it that was secretly reverse-engineered by studying Megatron. This is kind of ridiculous as hell and never referenced to in the movie, so I'm skipping the work of summarizing it for ya. Because he is a little trooper, 'Bee volunteers to go after the AllSpark and ends up on Earth in 2003 after a bajillion years. He lands in New York, which I don't know how is possible but anyway he finds that shitty Camaro there and transforms into that. Sector 7 is all over him and he ends up having to scamper away from them for four years as he tracks down info on the Witwicky name. Barricade hounds him a few times, and Sector 7 tries to capture him but he escapes when Starscream, Barricade and Blackout shoot their trap all up. He heads over to Tranquility, Nevada to where Sam lives and that's the start of the 2007 movie. Abilities/Powers: Well, he's a robot man. He's only about six feet tall, which is less than half his normal height of sixteen feet, so when he transforms into a Camaro it's really tiny and cute. He hates being so little though; he was already on the somewhat runty side, he doesn't need the Captain's help. Despite the downgrade in size Bumblebee is still pretty impressive. He's a good scrapper and extremely nosy, investigating anything he can get his hands on. More than his technical skills though, Bumblebee is very good at relating to people and gaining trust. He sort of views himself as a healthy form of communication between the Cybertronians and the humans, since he's taken a lot of time to try and understand the humans and he tends to relate to them better than most members of his species. He considers Public Relations to be his field of expertise, and makes it his duty to understand other people and their motivations before making hasty judgments. Well, in most cases; with the Decepticons, he plain just does not like them, a bias he feels is more than justified. Personality Bumblebee, on the surface, is extremely bubbly and cheerful, bouncy and sometimes even a little cocky. For all intents and purposes he comes off as an excited teenager when he's just goofing around or playing which, sadly, doesn't happen that often during the movies considering most of his screentime is devoted to fighting Decepticons, getting tortured/captured or comforting Sam. While being optimistic and cheerful is definitely not a front or a mask Bumblebee uses to fool people, that's not all there is to him either. He's extremely determined, takes a lot of pride in being a good soldier and can be pretty merciless in battle. He doesn't screw around when it comes to securing Sam's safety, and will just as quickly throw himself in the path of an oncoming missile to keep someone safe as he would challenge a Decepticon twice his size to save a couple squishy humans. He runs his own morals and ideals by Optimus Prime's famous quote, "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He firmly believes in that, and would gladly give his life to defend it. On the flipside, that brave and selfless behavior can make him extremely reckless and unappreciative of his own life and safety. His willingness to toss himself into the fray -no matter how dangerous- lands him into a lot of trouble more often than not, and sometimes he needs to be rescued from it by others when he can't wriggle his way out himself. He's just lucky he has so many people that care enough about him to do so. Bumblebee isn't completely without fear and worries though; he just absolutely hates to advertise them. He wants to be seen as a brave, steadfast soldier without any doubts. And while he usually is, he can be scared and he can be intimidated. He just never, ever voices it when he is. He hates to waver or show weakness, so usually if he's afraid or nervous he'll cover it up with a boisterous attitude or aggression. Sam and Mikaela have seen this in practice; when they rescued him from Sector 7, Bumblebee almost shot up the room as he scrambled away from his attackers. Bumblebee, while kind of jaded, isn't so far gone that he's incapable of feeling hope or forgiving someone. While he's more likely to deck a Decepticon than to let their actions slide, he's not the type to start a fight over nothing. Ideally, he'd like it if the war would stop, but he's not so naive as to think that's a goal easily achieved, if it can be at all. He knows they'll probably keep fighting until one side destroys the other, but he's hoping that maybe some of the Decepticons will come to their senses and join their cause over Megatron's. While he has a natural bias against Decepticons, he's not completely opposed to giving one a chance if it really seems like he really does want to change sides. Elegante Bumblebee hasn't been on the boat long this time around, so he hasn't quite settled in yet. He's mostly been exploring, memorizing the ship and its layout and where significant people are. He reads everything on the comms every day, anything he can hack, and he makes note of things he can't so he can keep an eye on those people physically, whenever possible. For fun he just hangs out on the racing deck, talks to people and stalks his pals. Or plays music. He secretly dances to it when nobody is watching. Relationships Canon Ironhide: An old soldier for whom Bumblebee holds an enormous amount of respect. He thinks Ironhide has earned his right to be cranky a hundred times over, and actually still feels kind of guilty over suspecting him to be a Decepticon way back when they first met. Bumblebee likes to tease Ironhide and get all up in his business; half because he knows it irritates him and half because he knows Ironhide has come to expect it. Ironhide kind of looks after him now and then though, and Bumblebee appreciates it; he's young, he knows, and sometimes he likes to be treated like he's still growing up so he can pretend he isn't. Ratchet: Ratchet and Bumblebee have a deep, deep understanding that works a little something like this: Bumblebee will always in some form be broken, and Ratchet will always have to endure his accident-prone lifestyle as the team's medic. Ratchet is another 'bot that Bumblebee respects, though he can't tease him like he can Ironhide, which is a bit of a let down. Ratchet is probably the one most likely able to bully Bumblebee, since he'll do what he says but he won't be chipper about it like he would if Optimus was ordering him around. Barricade: A sadist that chased him around for years and wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Granted, that was probably his job just like finding Sam was 'Bee's, but that doesn't really hold a lot of weight when he's the one getting pounded into the pavement. He has an extreme dislike of Barricade, and maybe feels a little haughty and smug about having beaten him in a one-on-one fight. But if Barricade is content to leave him and the others alone and doesn't go around attacking other passengers, he's more than willing to leave well enough alone. Mikaela Banes: Sam's girlfriend, but also Bumblebee's friend. She's a badass lady who has some pretty cool interests, and Bumblebee definitely counts her among his companions. He's pretty protective of her, views himself as her guardian but also wants to make sure she's happy on the Elegante as well. Elegante Godric: GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN. Bumblebee really liked this guy; half because he was just so respectful ''it was difficult not to, and half because he seemed very genuine and down-to-Earth. Roll: A sweet little girl that Bumblebee has taken an interest in. She's apparently an AI construct, which is really impressive since he didn't know humans were that far along. Obviously she's either from another Earth or from the future, but he's glad to know that humans live long enough to get that far. Brynhildr Dottir: A cool lady that he's teamed up with. She's fun, likes to party and wants to sit in on Ironhide's practices to heckle him with Bumblebee. What's not to like? Marco Devera: Bumblebee isn't quite sure what to think of Marco. He's reserving judgment, but he's not all that positive he'll say under his command. Twig: ''Adorable. The way he wants to romance someone else is super cute, and Bumblebee has appointed himself as Twig's relationship coach. ...not that Twig knows it. Tachikoma Yellow "Musashi": Super cute. Bumblebee likes going back and forth and chatting with the little one. Eventually he'll probably end up trolling the poor thing, just because he likes to joke around. Maybe once they get more familiar; Musashi seems the gullible type. Other Stuff App det Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Transformers